Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is widely expected to be the next-generation automated identification technology, superseding barcode technology in many applications.
In some applications there is a need for RFID tags to be able to indicate if they are tampered with or moved from one item or location to another. In such applications preferably the RFID function of an RFID tag will be modified if the tag is tampered or removed. In some applications it is preferred that an RFD tag provide a positive indication of tampering, and that at least some RFID function should continue after tampering or removal, such that information stored in the tag continues to be readable.
There is also a need for RFID tags to be produced at low cost in order to be suitably priced for high-volume applications.
A disadvantage of current RFID tag designs is that they either do not provide a tamper detection function or do provide a tamper detection function but in a complex and expensive product design.